


You Are My Galaxy

by galaxywik



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Animal Shelter, Anxiety, Fluff, Freckles, I dont know how to write, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, tattoo artist chan, tattoo artist changbin, we'll see how this turns out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxywik/pseuds/galaxywik
Summary: " 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴 "" 𝘛𝘰 𝘮𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘹𝘪𝘦𝘴 "fun fact: Felix's freckles are actually the galaxies~An au where Felix's freckles become a small nebula around his cheeks around midnight, and he absolutely hates it- until someone comes around and helps Felix love them~picture for ref:https://twitter.com/galaxywik/status/1096197227473764352





	1. Grey-Blue

**Author's Note:**

> TW: self-hate, anxiety, mentions of animal cruelty, kind of depression but not really??? (Felix isn't depressed, he just really hates his freckles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know a bit about Felix and Jisung (and Felix's favorite animal, Boram)

Felix sighed in sadness, but the feeling of relief was there as well, as he checked the time on the clock. It was around 6pm when it was time to close up this dear to him shelter that his parents owned.

He always praised his parents to people he talked to. He thinks it was amazing of them to make a shelter to help homeless animals. It wasn’t a big shelter, yet at least, but enough to give some homeless dogs and cats a warm place to stay at, where they won’t have to suffer from hunger or thirst.

Felix was thankful that his parents allowed him to work here after school. He was even more thankful that they allowed his best friend, Jisung, to work there as well. He gave him lots of comfort in public spaces. Even though majority of the time the shelter was empty of people looking at the animals, it was was still nice to have him by his side.

Sometimes Felix feelt like he’s too dependent on him and if he had to be honest, he did feel bad. Sometimes he even had to make sure Jisung was fine with Felix hanging out with him so much, since they already lived together, and especially since the younger had a boyfriend, Minho. Felix thought that it must’ve been too overwhelming for the other, but Jisung always reassured him that it’s fine.

Besides Felix’s social anxiety, the reason why he was quite dependent on Jisung, is because he was the only one that knew a secret, quite magical, feature that Felix had. Well, it’s something about his freckles to be more specific.

People usually compare freckles to the galaxies. Felix’s freckles _become a galaxy_. A tiny nebula around the middle of his face came out, floating around that part of his face.

He hated it.

He used to love space. As a child, he loved to randomly look up pictures of the different colors that those part of the universe can hold. Back then, his freckles only looked like he had glitter over his face, which he barely paid attention to. His parents didn’t even think of it more than just Felix playing too much with glitter. But the more he grew up, the more his cheeks started to release small clouds of colors and lights- the more you could see that it wasn’t just glitter. Felix managed to move out of his parent’s house before they noticed that there was something wrong with his freckles.

Now he just hates even having a conversation with anyone about galaxies. It always just makde him think of his freckles, which results to his anxiety just building up to the point where he wanted to dig a hole, bury himself, and hide until the reminder of his embarrassing dust on his face disappeared.

 

The way Jisung found out about his secret, was because Felix accidentally fell asleep on the couch in their living room before even close to midnight- he just couldn’t keep himself awake. And from all the shifting while he slept, his collar of his turtleneck slid down a bit, and Jisung somehow ended up in the living room around midnight. So he has noticed the light on Felix’s face- the small clouds of different colors, and small tiny specks of light. Jising didn’t wake him up then, because he knew that if he woke him up and spoke to him about it, Felix wouldn’t be able to sleep.

They talked it out day after, and Jisung has been more supportive than Felix would’ve imagined. And he couldn’t thank his best friend enough.

 

Even though his nebula usually became visible only at night, the fear that they might show up during the day still terrified Felix. He always had to wear a high collar turtleneck to cover the bottom of his face, just in case. He didn’t complain too much though, since then he had an excuse for himself to wear his favorite piece of clothing he owned, an oversized light pink turtleneck. The feeling of soft wool against every inch of his upper part of Felix’s body made him feel comfortable and calm in most situations.                                                 
Thankfully he made sure to buy a couple of them, since it would be quite gross to wear the same clothing without washing it for several months.

The worst part about his situation was during the warm weather. Yeah, he just wore a mask, but he couldn’t have his favorite clothing cover his body and make him feel calmer in public situations. This is also the time of the year he wore something else besides the turtlenecks.

 

Felix chuckled pathetically to himself, thinking to himself about every single reason for why he could’ve been born with this _curse_.

He quickly pushed the thoughts aside and called out for Jisung, that just came back from letting the dogs in from being in the backyard, and told him that it’s closing time. Jisung flashed back a big smile with the shape of a heart and gave him a thumbs up before nodding and disappearing to do the last arrangements before they leave the place after Felix smiled back at him.

Felix pulled out a checklist for all the things they need to do and glanced at the things that were assigned to him. Jisung and Felix switched between their tasks, so it was fair for the both of them. One side of the list was with more focus on taking last care of the animals, while the other mainly on cleaning.

Felix groaned to himself when he has noticed that today is the day he had to clean. No wonder Jisung didn’t show him any signs of annoyance when Felix noted to him that it was time to go home.

He cleaned up the empty cages from the previous animals that were living there, until someone decided to adopt them- He was sad to no longer see the animals that he has grown to see for some time, some even for several months. But he was happier to know that they found families that were willing to give them a home they deserve. He knew that they will have a good home, because he made sure that the families had a couple of meetings before they adopt. He needed to be certain of the fact that they’re sure this is _the_ animal for them. He always looked out for any negative reactions from the animal, but if they seemed happy to be around those people, he believed that he’s doing a good job.

 

After Felix has swept the floor, he walked to the dog section before seeing Jisung on the way to the cat section and exchange a wave and a smile. He then knew that Jisung was done doing his job and went to spend the last couple of minutes of them being there with a cat that Minho and Jisung were planning on adopting. The cat will be staying at Minho’s place, since Minho so desperately insisted that the cat would be there. It was also obvious that Minho was the one that was most excited to have the cat.

Felix was then standing by a cage of a two year old Nureongi dog. The dog was laying on the floor before she stumbled a bit on her three healthy legs and one prosthetic, as she tried to quickly get up and reach the front of the cage to greet Felix. With a smile on his face, he opened the cage a bit to be able to get inside through the gap without her running out, even though he doubts she would have any intention on doing that.

“Hello there Boram!” Felix exclaimed happily as he kneeled in front of her. “How have you been?” She happily softly barked in response, and attacked Felix in licks all over his face, to which he giggled loudly.

“Sit” he exclaimed, to which she did, still wagging her tail happily. He clapped her on the head, praising her, and giving her a small treat, to which she happily accepted.

As he played a bit with Boram, as soon as he looked at her leg, he couldn’t help but think a bit over how happy he is he found her.

Felix found her on the way to work as she whimpered quietly as she desperately tried to walk somewhere safe, with a badly wounded and infected right front leg, that she eventually got amputated.

They’ve had Boram for a bit over a year, but no one wanted to adopt her. Well, a lot of people did, but it wasn’t because they were interested in her, but her meat. Those people pretended that they were interested in her for her personality, but once they hung out with her, she didn’t give too much of a positive reaction, and the people weren’t as affectionate with her either. He decided to decline them all, and here she is. Since Felix was the one that always took care of her, in the end, those two managed to create a bond. It was kind of bad for Felix’s situation, because one day, someone maybe would be nice enough to adopt her, and Felix would have to tell her goodbye.

He would’ve adopted her himself, but in the current apartment they weren’t allowed to have dogs. During work time, it’s the only time he could spend some time with her.

 

After some time Felix spent with Boram, using a lot of energy to roll around with her, they ended up laying on the floor, her head on Felix’s chest as he pet her, Jisung knocked on the metal bars to get Felix’s attention, but of course, Boram perked up her head as well, but laid her head down again once she has noticed it’s just Jisung.

”It’s getting late, Felix. You coming?” he said, a bit stress and tiredness evident in his voice. They did come to this shelter right after school afterall. Felix could tell that Jisung was stressed over an album he's working on. He figured he shouldn’t drag his best friend any longer, and the time for his freckles to shine is almost there, so he agreed for it to be the time for them to head home. He told his goodbyes to Boram, despite her whining, but promised to come back again tomorrow. He promised his parents that he would look out for the shelter over the weekend as well.

With the last farewell to all the animals, both of the boys put on their jackets and backpacks, and exited the building after Felix adjusted the collar of his turtleneck one last time.

 

 

 

 

As soon as they entered their house, Jisung left for his room to most likely work, and Felix went to his own room to work on his homework, just get it out of his way and not bother Jisung anymore, especially when he had such a busy schedule.

Jisung was an extrovert, and you can tell it by the amount of time he spendt with his boyfriend, Minho, or his two other friends that he made music with, that he hasn't introduced to Felix yet.

Felix was kind of upset that he wasn’t introduced to those people yet, but he’s been told that they’re too stressed with making more music to be able to have time to meet new people. At least Jisung promised that once they’ve finished working on their album, he will introduce them. Afterall, Jisung has told him that they’re planning on performing as soon as they release their album, and that’s when they all might meet.

It’s funny how both of them were pretty much the opposites of each other, yet they clicked so well. So well to the point that they have decided to move in together.

Felix was a shy, anxious introvert, while Jisung was the very loud and talkactive extrovert. Felix sometimes envied him.

 

Soon enough, hearing music and muffled voices coming out of the other room, figuring that Jisung has started working, Felix put on his headphones to listen to some music. He knew that Jisung would rather have him not eavesdrop, since he really wanted to show the whole project he’s been working on with his friends the day they perform. Otherwise, it would ruin the surprise. Of course, Felix respected that.

 

Once the homework was somewhat finished, he put it aside for now, and looked at the time.

_9:06PM_

He decided to finish it tomorrow, since it was getting way too late, and his stomach rumbling reminded him that he hasn’t ate yet.

Felix put his phone in his pocket that was still playing music in his ears, and left to the kitchen, deciding to just make some instant ramen for him and Jisung.

Jisung always tends to forget to take care of himself when he’s too busy with the project. Even though Jisung is a day older than Felix, it was Felix that felt like an older brother to him in such situations.

He took some chopsticks from the drawer, took a pair in each hand, before grabbing the cups of ramen in each hand as well, and walked to Jisung’s room.

Since both of his hands were occupied, he gently kicked the door a couple of times. Even though most of the sound was muffled because of the quiet music in Felix’s ears, he could still hear Jisung’s voice, and he assumed that he shushed them, since right after the room went silent and couple seconds later, he opened the door.

“You know, Sungie. I told you this before many times, but you really need to take care of yourself, especially when you’re so pressured” Felix said, his brows slightly furrowed, but he smiled softly when Jisung apologetically smiled at him.

“Yeah… I know… Thanks for the food.” He took a cup from one of Felix’s hands and looked down at it, humming in satisfaction.

“Get some rest soon, yeah?” Felix said as he ruffled his hair gently without shaking him too much, since that could lead to some spillage.

“Yeah, I’ll just round up some things with them and I’ll talk to Minho a bit before I head to bed.”

Felix smiled at the mention of his boyfriend’s name. He never shut up about him.

 

God, what Felix would do to have a relationship to be at least close to what they had. His life was starting to feel lonely, he’s not going to lie.

Well, he has Jisung of course, but it was not the same as having someone cuddle you up at night, reassure you that everything will be okay as the worst part of his night would arrive.

He wanted someone to love him despite him having what seemed to be a curse. Made him like the look of galaxies again. Made him be confident enough with his own freckles.

 

He nodded at Jisung, told him good luck with the project, say hi to Minho, and exchanged ‘goodnight’s with him before heading to his own room.

 

Now laying in bed, Felix’s headphones no longer on his ears, empty cup of instant ramen on his nightstand, silence around him, and darkness surrounded his whole body except his face. No, it wasn’t because of his freckles. Not yet at least.

While Felix was scrolling through different social media, at some point he noticed that the time said _11:21PM_.

“Not long until _that_ time of the night has approached” he sighed to himself.

Another night, out of all those way too many too count, where Felix would be swallowed by anxiety and his self-hate because of some dumb spots on his face, that just made him feel like a freak.

Jisung has told Felix that he loved his freckles countless of times, especially the midnight freckles, as at this point they called it. Felix appreciated the compliments, he really did, and he thanked Jisung each time without further argument. He knew that arguing against him wuldn't get anyone anywhere, except Felix would just end up really frustrated, and Jisung would just look at him with pity in his eyes.

Felix never had the mental energy for that. But at the same time, who would?

Jisung secretly knew that Felix didn’t believe him. But he didn’t want them to end up in an argument either, so he just gave him a compliment once in a while and hoped that it did something. He really hated seeing his best friend think so low of himself just because he was born with a feature that no one else had.

Felix knew that if anyone in public saw him, he would be put up to some sort of experiments or circus or whatever as an expo. And he’s terrified. He would rather keep it as much of a secret as possible.

No wonder he’s single. He wouldn’t reveal his face to anyone. He’s not confident with his face at all- who would want someone as weird as Felix?

 

The minutes of pure thoughts that Felix had running through his mind got interrupted when he noticed that the clock was very close to being midnight. Small white specks started to appear right under his eyes, dark gray and blue like clouds colors slowly appearing in between those small dots and lighting up his face sightly blue.

Felix sighed to himself, and laid on his side, and forced to watch the floating nebula since he was never able to fall asleep to this amount of light in front of his eyes. And no matter how much he tried to wave them away, the ones that he managed to get away from his face would just disappear in the thin air, while more would just appear to replace the previous ones.

Every single night when they appeared, clouds of dark blue and gray colors would become visible. Why would they appear any other color when he has those weird galaxies around his cheeks and his mind is just full of self-doubt and hate?

 

Around the half hour that has passed, felt like forever.

Felix let out another sigh of defeat as he saw the light from his cheeks disappear, and he was finally able to try to get some rest.

How he managed to survive this every single year for so long, he had no idea. He wished time would fly by faster, so he could just finish school and just spend all of his days at the shelter amongst creatures that wont judge him for having special freckles. Especially amongst Boram, that made him feel not so alone because of being a bit different than the majority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boram means valueable or worthwhile. To Felix, she is important, and not some sort of food. This is why I have decided to give her that name~


	2. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chan decided to adopt a dog, instead of listening to Changbin that offered him to find himself someone.

“Y’know, I’ve been considering getting a dog lately” Chan said, not removing his sight from the upper inner part of his arm, where Changbin was currently tattooing him. But Changbin did stop for a second what he was doing to look at the other with a raised eyebrow.

”Is this the reason why you wanted me to tattoo you this?” Chan nodded and Changbin looked down at the work he was doing. It was a paw with a galactic watercolor kind of outline.

Changbin really wanted to learn to do watercolor tattoo works, and since they are closed now, Chan suggested that he could be his practice sheet. Chan wanted for a while a galaxy tattoo, so this is why he is now in this position, on the chair, his arm propped up, while the other works on his arm that is mostly patched up with ink.

“Maybe. It’s just- The apartment has been too quiet. I could use some company in it.” he shrugged with one shoulder.

Changbin shook his head, an amused smirk on his lips.

“As I keep telling you, get yourself a guy or a girl. Go to a club or something and find someone. Get yourself a date.”

Chan rolled his eyes, “You know that I don’t have time for clubs or dates. I don’t know how you can find the time to get wasted while you work almost daily, and on top of that, work on an album and draw in your free time.” Chang bin shrugged, but Chan’s lips turned upward immediately, forming a smirk and looked at him, “No wonder you’re single” to which resulted in Changbin pressing a tissue a bit harder against the wound of the fresh tattoo than allowed while he was wiping it, to which Chan hissed quietly and laughed slightly afterwards.

Changbin knew that he was right. But he wasn’t much of a relationship type, and he knows how to keep himself occupied. He prefers to be alone either way. He gets so much freedom by being by himself, and he’s content with what he’s got.

Chan on the other hand, he’s always been the kind of person to feel the need to take care of someone. And due to his busy schedule, he didn’t have time to look for someone. He kind of just hoped for love to come to him.

But for now, he’s fine with just having a dog walk around in his apartment.

Besides, this parlor that Chan and Changbin worked at, was one that both of them owned, so if Chan wanted to, and if the dog wanted company, he could just bring it with him. And if someone happened to be allergic or had troubles with the dog being there, he could just have it in the back.

Changbin and Chan opened the parlor together as soon as Changbin turned eighteen. It was something those two have been saving up for, for a while. It ended up being kind of a birthday gift for himself, and from Chan. And honestly, it was the best investment they ever made.

Before they opened this place, Chan used to work for a different tattoo parlor, but he just wasn’t too happy with the co-workers, so he was happy to finally be able to quit and start a tattoo business on his own with his best friend. Thankfully they paid well enough for Chan to be able to save up for their own parlor.

The business has been going fairly well as well. They have gotten a good amount of customers, and some even being so satisfied with their work, that they came with their friends to have them tattooed. They gained enough for them to have it as a full-time job, and they couldn’t ask for more.

It was only those two that worked there, so the schedule could get quite busy. But they didn’t mind it. They loved doing this.

 

“When are you planning on getting it?” Changbin asked, tilting his head a bit to get a more comfortable angle as he was puncturing Chan’s skin with ink.

“I was thinking of going tomorrow morning to the local animal shelter”

Changbin hummed in response

The conversation about Chan’s plans for a companion ended there. The two ended up chatting about random things, for the rest of the time as Changbin finished the last of the coloring for the tattoo.

Once he finished cleaning the now sore skin, he allowed Chan to have a look at the tattoo by moving his body away from the chair, to allow the other to get off.

Chan walked to the nearest mirror, Changbin following him right behind. As soon as Chan looked at the tattoo in the mirror, his lips broke into a huge smile, his dimples showing on the sides of his cheeks, eyes crinkling up.

“Thanks, Changbinnie. You did an amazing job” He smiled at the other, to which the other thanked him back, and gave him a shy but proud smile. Changbin then reached for plastic foil and some tape to wrap around the fresh tattoo to secure it.

He went to the working spot, took off the needle from the gun, cleaned everything that both of them had left behind from tattooing, while Chan made sure everything is as it was supposed to be in the parlor. Both of them moving a bit along to the music that was playing in the background from Chan’s phone, which included some of the songs from the album that they worked on. They weren’t far from finishing it, and the fact that they were going to perform it soon after it got released, really excited them. Dancing to the songs helped relieve some of the excitement and nervousness.

Once they were done, Changbin and Chan turned off all the electricity to not waste any more of it, grabbed all the things they needed to bring with them, locked the place and got inside Chan’s car that was parked right in front of the parlor. Chilly air hitting them immediately, to which Chan shivered a bit to as he felt the cold against his bare skin that was exposed due to the holes in his pants. He needs to stop wearing clothes that are revealing in such weathers.

But what could he say, he looked great in those.

 

Changbin connected his phone to the AUX chord that was connected to the car, and continued to play their music, while Chan started the car and then drove off.

 

The drive home was quiet- well, besides the music that they silently bopped their heads to.

It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence though. Both spent most of their day talking, and both of them are close enough that just because they don’t talk, their presence is what matters the most.

Chan drove the other home, exchanged farewells once they have arrived, and as soon as Changbin entered his house, the other drove off to his own place.

Thankfully he didn’t live too far from Changbin. Only a couple of blocks away. It was very useful for when they needed to discuss things regarding the album. Sometimes they also just came to each other’s places to give each other company. It was usually Chan that called Changbin to come over to do something with him, which a lot of times, to no one’s surprise, resulted in him telling Chan to start to date. The times when Chan invited him over, started to happen a bit too frequently.

And since Chan didn’t have time, this is where the idea of him getting a dog originated from. He’s been thinking about it a lot since Changbin has started to tell him that he should get someone.

He concluded that getting a dog companion would be the best option.

 

 

Chan plumped himself down on the seat in his own room, his head thrown back and a deep sigh leaving his slightly parted lips. He let himself rest like that for a minute or two, he wasn’t sure himself. But he was tired and stressed, and he needed to give himself a moment before he continued to work.

Once he felt ready to continue, he pulled himself up and pulled up his laptop, immediately turning it on. While it was, he connected to his laptop the speakers and keyboard that were already ready on his desk, ready to be used. He dusted off the keyboard that didn’t even have any dust on it since it was used so often.

He sometimes thought that he overworked himself. He’s the leader of the group, 3RACHA, that he, Changbin and Jisung created together, so it did makes sense that he did majority of the work.

Chan’s laptop lit up the room, along with the small desk lamp that was sitting on his desk.

As he waited for the necessary programs to open up, he let the others know that he was ready to continue working. Jisung almost right after started a group call with the other two, to which Chan immediately picked up, and Changbin not long after.

 

From then on, they continued to work on the music for a couple more hours. That was until Jisung told them to shut up for a second before he disappeared. Well, not completely, Chan and Changbin could still hear him from the distance, talking to his roommate.

They knew that Jisung didn’t live alone, and he didn’t live with his boyfriend either, but they never got a chance to meet the other guy. Jisung though made a made a deal with them that he would force his roommate to come to their promoting performance for their album and introduce them then. To which both of them agreed and decided that they could wait. Especially when all of them had such a busy life these days.

When Jisung was done talking to his roommate, he came back with a cup of instant ramen, immediately continued working for the next hour. That was until Jisung had to get off, because he promised Minho he would call him before sleep. Both of them knew Jisung wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon, in that case.

They saved their progress, did a small round up on their progress, and told their farewells right after before ending the call.

Chan grabbed the back of his computer screen and closed it shut. He didn’t bother to completely turn off the laptop since he knew he would most likely work more on the songs tomorrow, after he’s back from visiting the shelter. He didn’t really have anything better to do anyways besides doodle and take pictures.

Thinking about it, he could take a walk instead of taking the car to the shelter and bring his camera with him. He didn’t get to take a lot of pictures lately, and this might be a great opportunity for him to do more of it.

 

He pushed himself away a bit from his desk, ready to get up, but he decided to check the time on his phone first.

 _10:34PM._ That gave him some tome to sketch a bit. He decided to get ready for bed first though, so he wouldn’t have to worry about it later on.

 

The automatic light in the bathroom lit up the whole room, a bit too bright for Chan’s eyes, causing them to automatically squint. Which was also fair, hence the only light he had before he entered the bathroom was the tiny desk lamp and the light that radiated from his laptop.

Thankfully it didn’t take too long for his eyes to adjust. He stared at himself for a bit in the mirror, noticing the small bags underneath his eyes a bit more visible than usual. Another sigh this evening was let out past his lips as ran his hand through his hair in slight stress. He really needed to stop overworking himself. But Chan loved doing what he did. He felt like resting was just a waste of time. He felt that he could put his time to something actually worth the time and do what he liked to do. But he figured that he’ll do that once they are done with their album and did their performance.

Chan let his gaze wander down to his arm that still had plastic foil around it, and remembered that he had to take care of that.

And that’s what he did. He took off the foil, cleaned the colorful sore spot, put on a thin layer of aftercare cream on top of it, and let it dry.

Once that was out of the way, he couldn’t help but look at the different tattoos he had over his arm.

Despite Chan working and owning a tattoo parlor, he didn’t have that many tattoos. He was planning on getting more, but he didn’t feel the need to cover much of his body with ink. But at this point, out of all the tattoos he had, Chan’s favorite piece was definitely the paw that Changbin made on him just that day.

He looked back at colorful ink that was splattered over his inner forearm, seeming like someone painted in watercolors on him, and he absolutely loved that. Changbin really did an amazing job, compared to it being his first time doing a tattoo like that.

 

 _11:10PM_ said the time when Chan was sitting on his bed, a sketchbook on his lap, his back hunched a bit, with a flow let his hand guide a pencil.

Another night where he ended up sketching dogs. That wasn’t really much of a surprise to him at this point. The excitement of the thought of getting a dog really made him inspired to draw them over and over.

It wasn’t bad that he drew a lot of dogs lately. He even made some tattoo designs where dogs are involved, or inspired by them, that he showed to Changbin.

Those two had the kind of artist relationship as well, where they would show each other what they’ve been working on, especially when it comes to tattoo designs. Chan didn’t show his sketches of the canines though. He felt like Changbin would make some remarks about the fact that he’s been drawing so many of them recently.

Chan did show the designs, and that should be enough.

 

The moment Chan could feel his eyes starting to feel heavy, he looked at the time once again.

 _12:05AM._ He really should head to sleep now if he wanted to wake up early to have time to take photos and head to the shelter in good time.

With that thought, he placed his sketchbook along with the pencil on his nightstand, turned off all the light before burying himself in the softness of his bed, the side of his face smushed against the softness of the pillow.

 

 

The early morning air was chilly, to no surprise, yet Chan decided to wear a crop top, and again, the pants with holes. The fishnets he decided to wear underneath his pants weren’t doing much justice in warming him up. Not that he was expecting them to, of course. He just felt like dressing nice today. Thankfully, he was smart enough to wear a jacket.

There were barely any people on the streets at such an early time. The only people that were outside were mostly adults or teens that were out to walk with their dogs. It brought a smile to Chan’s lips, his dimples showing, since it reminded him of the purpose of this walk that he was taking right now.

On the way to the shelter, whenever Chan spotted a dog playing or running around, or a bird in a tree, or any other animal he managed to spot, he decided to snap some pictures of them.

He did take pictures of the nature itself as well, but in such chill weather, there weren’t many colors, which bummed Chan a bit. He was excited to be out to snap more photos, but he just didn’t seem to put a lot of variations in his pictures, since most of it felt and seemed the same.

He was still happy that he did take pictures of _something_.

 

Chan stopped himself for a second to put his camera in his small camera bag once he stood in front of the building of the animal shelter. He smiled widely, excitement causing him to automatically bring his hands up and lightly clap his hands together, jumping slightly as well. Chan knew that he won’t be getting any animals today though, since he did read up on their policy on the internet regarding adopting. He was completely fine with spending a couple of days with one of the animals that were desperately finding a new home.

Chan’s chest puffed up a bit as he inhaled some of the fresh and chill late winter air, exhaling deeply soon after to calm down his excitement. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the workers and have them throw him out or something.

Once he felt ready, he pushed the door open, and was met with a woman, to which he assumed was one of the owners that immediately welcomed him with a smile.

He knew that this place was run by very few people. He also knew that it was a family business.

He greeted the woman, smiling back while approaching. He told her his intentions of being here, to which her smile grew wider, and she guided him to the dog isle.

 

The amount of dogs behind cages was saddening to look at. The majority of animals that were there were seniors, since not many wanted to adopt them. It wasn’t really fair.

He greeted every dog that seemed to be interested in him, not noticing a pair of eyes from the end of the aisle, that were following his actions.

Eventually, a bit further than the middle of the aisle, he noticed a dog that was by the front of the cage, looking up to him and wagging the tail aggressively, obviously very happy to see him. Chan seemed to forget that there were other dogs further down, since so far, this one seemed to catch his attention. The dog had big curious but happy eyes, and he swore he could see a smile.

He didn’t see that one of the front legs were prosthetic before he kneeled down, his brows immediately furrowing.

“Oh no… What happened to you…?” He spoke to the dog quietly, Chan hands reaching forward slowly so the dog has a chance to sniff to his hand before he placed his hands on the head, gently stroking it.

Chan didn’t notice the figure standing beside him before the person kneeled down next to him and spoke up quietly, so quietly it was almost a whisper, “She’s a food factory survivor”

It still managed to startle Chan. His body jumping a little away from the stranger, him ending up in a sitting position with his legs to the side, while his hand went to rest on his chest, looking at the stranger in shock.

“S-sorry. Didn’t meant to s-startle you…” the boy mumbled, looking down and pulling the collar of his turtleneck further up his face. Chan could still see that his face as heating up- and wait… were those freckles he saw on his eyelids? Were those tiny permanent stars that covered his cheeks? Chan didn’t even notice that a soft smile appeared on his lips, one faint dimple coming out on his cheek.

He didn’t notice that he was staring at the boy until he looked at him for a split second when Chan didn’t say anything afterwards, before turning his head away, the tips of his ears becoming even more red.

Chan shook his head, he himself starting to blush a bit and he looked away, looking back at the dog.

“A-ah. S-sorry, It’s f-fine”

He cursed himself in his head for stuttering and making the boy uncomfortable. Of course, he had to make things awkward. But he was just simply so adorable, and his freckles really intrigued Chan. Chan would gladly stare at them for hours, trace them with his fingers and making small imaginary constellations.

He suddenly remembered what the boy has told him as he focused back on the dog, all his thoughts about the freckled boy pushed aside, _for now_ , and now replaced with what he’s been told.

“Wait… What…?” his voice was almost a whisper and looked at the boy with an expression that was in disbelief.

Chan was shocked to hear that- Well, he knew that eating dogs wasn’t much of an unnatural thing, but that didn’t mean he was fine with it. He was pretty much against it, since he has grown up in Australia with dogs seen only as an amazing companion. Not _food_.

Still refusing to look at Chan, the boy reached out to pet the animal, and responded with leaning the head against his palm.

“Yeah… I-I found her on the way here one day. Boram was severely wounded and we just couldn’t save her leg, in which ended in it being amputated” he quietly mumbled in a seemingly sad voice.

Right after he said that he stood up, Chan watching him closely. He thought he was going to leave, but instead, he motioned for Chan to move back a bit, so he could open the cage and let both of them inside. Chan followed him inside, and sat on one side of Boram, he figured her name was, while she was sitting, and Felix sat on the other, both of them immediately placing their hands on the dog, giving her the attention she wanted.

Chan stayed silent, looking down on the dog while both of them pet her, her tail still wagging.

“We’ve had her for a while- I’ve been the one that has always been taking of her. She’s definitely become my favorite animal to take care of here.”

Chan looked at the boy again, who was looking down at the dog with barely any emotion on his face. He was finally able to study him a bit more since his collar has lowered itself a bit naturally, now covering all of his chin and lips, his head hanging low. He was no longer flushed red from embarrassment, and he could much better see the freckles that were dusted across the middle of his face, going all the way back to his ears, small dots on top of them as well.

But now, his expression was just showing sadness.

He sounded like he was trying to say something to him, but he couldn’t exactly point out what. His voice seemed sad while he was talking, and it definitely did upset Chan a bit.

“I’m glad that someone finally is genuinely interested in her, and she doesn’t seem to have anything against you either… That’s a good sign…”

The more he spoke about the dog, the more upset he seemed. He didn’t even want to look at Chan.

That’s it. That’s what he was trying to tell Chan. He wasn’t completely happy about the thought of Boram being adopted.

Chan’s eyebrows furrowed together in guilt, but also deep thought, but not for long as a thought and possibly an idea came to his mind.

“Why can’t you just adopt her?”

“I’m not allowed to have dogs at the apartment I live in.” he shrugged lightly.

“I can just go and look for a different dog-“ Chan spoke up about his idea, but he was quickly interrupted.

“N-no, no, it’s fine. She deserves a better home.” This time he did look back at Chan. His cheeks lifted up a bit, and his eyes that showed a mix of sadness and happiness, but mostly sadness, his lips in a faint sad smile.

Chan really didn’t want the boy to be sad, especially when he could tell that him and the dog had such a special bond.

He thought for a second again, but then a thought popped up in his head, that just yesterday he didn’t even think of doing something like that anytime soon, but a small smirk seemed to appear from him either way as he took his hand out for the boy to take, to which he looked up at Chan with a confused yet a bit flustered look on his face.

“I’m Chan. I think I’m going to appear here quite an amount of times from now on, so I thought I could as well just introduce myself.”

A small shy smile has appeared on the boys’ lips, and Chan from that moment craved to see it more often. Well, not necessary a shy smile, just see him smile felt like he was staring at a sunrise. The orange and pink color of his hair, along with a slight blush on his freckled covered sheeks, really proving his point.

“I’m Felix… Nice to meet you” He mumbled shyly, bringing his small hand to the collar, grasping it in his palm and pulling it up a bit, while the other found its way in Chan’s. But of course, the smooth person he was, Chan brought Felix’s much smaller hand to his lips, and pressing a feathery kiss to his knuckles.

Felix felt like his head was going to explode any second from the amount of heat he had all over his face, to which he pulled the collar even further up, hiding his face all up to right below his eyes.

Chan swore he would burst any second because of Felix.

 

 

 

 

 

Felix’s curious mind regarding this ‘ _Chan’_ person were all over the place. He couldn’t stop thinking about the gorgeous dimples he had that he just desperately wanted to poke, but of course he had to refrain himself to do that, because a stranger poking you? Especially in the dimples? That would be weird.

He also absolutely adored Chan’s piercings. He usually wasn’t much of a piercings and tattoo kind of person, but he also didn’t have a big amount of tattoos covering his arms- well, from what he could see. Not much of his arms were revealed- and he also didn’t have that many piercings covering his face either. It just simply suit him so well, and Felix definitely found him attractive.

And oh god, the black hoodie crop top he wore. He could see the tattoo of a bird- he couldn't tell what bird it was though since despite it being visible due to the lack of clothing covering it, the clothes still covered the majority of it. He did notice the roses that surrounded it as well though. The tattoo was poking out from the side of his torso, underneath the clothing and the band from the fishnets that went down his legs, making them visible in the holes of the black pants with roses on the left side of them.

He really wanted to get to know him better. But anxiety quickly overtook that thought, and just hoped that he wouldn’t get too attached. was surprised to see any other color than blue and gray this night.

 

This time, the nebula surrounding his cheeks was _yellow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow resembles curiosity, which is what Felix felt towards Chan (:  
> I wanted to include Chan thinking about Felix before he went to sleep, but I wasn't sure how to include that.
> 
> Also, Felix didn't see his galaxy paw tattoo. It was covered up by the hoodie Chan wore- the sleeves were rolled up a bit, but not enough to reveal THE tattoo,

**Author's Note:**

> \---
> 
> I have no idea why you've decided to read this, but thank you either way~  
> This is my first ever au/fic, so i know it's not the best thing out there ^^'  
> If you have any questions or feedback regarding the au, here's the link:  
> https://curiouscat.me/galaxywik


End file.
